


I'm Pregnant

by Bulletproof_BoyScouts



Series: EXO Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Yifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/pseuds/Bulletproof_BoyScouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god…”</p>
<p>“Yifan? What is it?”</p>
<p>“Xing, I’m pregnant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This one was awkward to write at the beginning, but I kept with the theme of 'what I know' and wrote a trans character! I was reluctant to write it to start because of the mpreg implications, however I found a way around it. Enjoy reading :)

“Oh my god…”

“Yifan? What is it?”

“Xing, I’m pregnant.”

Yixing’s eyes grew wide at this.

“What?” he demanded, jumping up from his paper work to make his way over to a teary eyed Yifan.

“This cannot happen, Xing… I can’t do this,” Yifan whispered, reaching out and grasping Yixing’s arms as soon as he was close enough. “I left this behind years ago, Xing! This wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Yixing soothed, running his hand through Yifan’s hair gently. “Don’t worry, I know.”

“B-but, Xing…” Yifan gasped. “I was supposed to start blockers soon… I had the tests and everything! You didn’t say this would happen! You said it’d be fine!”

“I-I know…”

“I can’t do this, Xing! I am a man! M-A-N,” he enunciated each letter, practically spitting it out as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. “Men don’t get pregnant, Xing! I am not a girl, not for fifteen years!”

“Yifan, please, I know. It’s okay.”

“Xing!” Yifan cried. “What do I do?”

“I don’t know,” Yixing admitted, glancing at the floor before back up to his lover’s face. “We can go to the doctor and see what they suggest, okay?”

“I want this gone, I want it all to be gone… I don’t want this, Xing,” Yifan said, burying his face in Yixing’s shoulders. “I don’t want this anymore, it’s too much.”

“It’s okay, Yifan. You’re still the most handsome guy I know and you will be no matter what. I won’t stop loving you just because you’re pregnant,” Yixing reassured, stroking up and down his back gently. “It’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

“If you say so…” Yifan sighed, finally wiping his eyes and leaning back to stare at Yixing. He paused for a few minutes before saying, “Yixing, you know that I love you, right?”

Yixing hummed and then, “Yes, you silly, and I love you too.”


End file.
